competencia por un amor
by ranko1792
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega a Nerima y se enamora de akane, este hara lo que sea con tal de conquistarla, que hara ranma al respecto?: pasen y averiguenlo :D
1. conociendo al enemigo

Era una mañana tranquila en Nerima, todos se encontraban desayunando antes de ir hacer sus cosas de costumbre, desde lo que paso en Jussenkyo había cambiado la vida de todos en especial la de la ranma y akane, ya no peleaban mucho como de costumbre pero akane ya había perdido las esperanzas de tener una relación con ranma a pesar de los sentimientos que tenia hacia él.

-akane, si no te das prisa llegaras tarde a la escuela – dijo kasumi retirando los platos

-si kasumi, ya vamos – akane se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta y ranma iba atrás de ella

-_"akane esta rara últimamente…será…por lo que sucedió" –_ se preguntaba ranma sin perderla de vista

-que haces ahí parado ranma, date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde por culpa tuya – salieron corriendo

Llegaron a la escuela justo a tiempo, todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos

-buenos días estudiantes, hoy les tengo dos noticias – dijo su profesor – una de ellas es que tenemos a un estudiante nuevo, el viene de china, pasa hijo – un chico entro al salón, alto, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y vestido con ropas chinas muy diferentes a las de ranma

-buenos días, mi nombre es Nakaro Wong – hiso una reverencia - hay un puesto vacio alado del de akane, siéntate junto a ella – cuando el joven tomo asiento no pudo evitar ver de reojo a akane, ella se dio cuenta y le sonrió esto hiso que el chico se sonrojara un poco. –bueno alumnos la otra noticia que tenia para darles es, que este fin de semana habrá una feria en la escuela Furinkan, habrá diferentes concursos, como soccer, boley boll, artes marciales, los que quieran inscribirse búsquenme en la sala de maestro a la salida, les informo que habrá premios, entre ellos un viaje a cualquier manantial que ustedes escojan.

Esta noticia hizo que los ojos de ranma brillaran, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder librarse de la maldición, akane miro a ranma, ya sabía lo que estaba pensando y también decidió entrar al concurso, en el fondo quería tomarse unas vacaciones.

Las clases surgieron normales, Nakaro no estaba al mismo nivel que los otros estudiantes, ya que sus clases no eran tan avanzadas como las de ellos

-Nakaro, veo que tienes problemas para nivelarte – dijo el profesor parando las clases de matemáticas.

-esteem….si maestro lo que pasa es que en mi escuela aun no me enseñaban eso – dijo riendo nervioso

-bueno, entiendo… junta tu banca con la de akane, ella es una de nuestras mejores estudiantes – el chico se sonrojo y enseguida junto su banca, ranma se enojo muchísimo e hiso un gesto como de que no le interesaba, pero en el fondo quería darle su merecido a ese chico – akane por favor quiero que ayudes a Nakaro quiero que este nivelado antes de los exámenes.

-si profesor – se junto al chico lo que hiso que se pusiera mas nervioso y ranma mas celoso – esto es sencillo, lo vas a entender muy rapido – dijo sonriendo

En la hora del receso akane fue con sus amigas a la terraza a comer, mientras ranma se quedo en el salón con sus amigos y el chico nuevo, ranma comía y miraba con mucha desconfianza a Nakaro mientras el comía solo en su asiento

-_miren a ese bobo, ni siquiera mata a una mosca, no se cómo podría interesarse en akane, es muy violenta, boba, fea, sin gracia, mala cocinara… - _mientras pensaba se iba poniendo melancólico – _aunque a veces es linda, y se preocupa por mi… tiene una linda sonrisa y… matare a ese cretino si intenta algo- _

-oye ranma te diste cuenta que al chico nuevo parece que le gusta akane – dijo daisuke golpeándolo con el codo

-oye ranma yo de ti pondría mucha atención antes de dejar que me roben a mi chica – Hiroshi no se quedo atrás con los comentarios

-ya déjenme tranquilo, akane ya está muy grande para cuidarse sola – seguía comiendo haciendo como si no le interesara las opiniones de sus amigos

-pero Nakaro no es feo, quien quita que akane se enamore de el y te deje – este comentario le dio un pinchazo en el pecho

-estás loco – se iba levantando, pero sus amigos no lo dejaban ir

-akane es hermosa, cualquiera se figaría en ella y trataría de conquistarla – ranma ya se estaba hartando de los comentarios de sus amigos

-estas muy equivocado, akane es una niña fea, torpe y sin gracia. No creo que alguien como Nakaro se fijaría en ella y… - antes de terminar de hablar recibe un golpe con una banca

-así que soy fea, torpe y sin gracia? – dijo akane con un aura llena de furia

-y también muy agresiva…- dijo casi moribundo

-disculpen pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación – Nakaro miro akane y le sonrió – akane, no creo que seas todo lo que dijo ranma sobre ti, al contrario me pareces una chica muy linda, amable y muy inteligente –esto hiso que ranma se levantara enojado queriendo acabar con el

-qué lindo es, verdad akane – dijeron sus amigas

-por si no lo sabías akane es mi prometida, y es una falta de respeto que digas esas cosas estando yo presente – dijo ranma poniendo al frente de Nakaro

-ah ya veo, así que la amas – los chicos se pusieron nerviosos ante el comentario de Nakaro

-Ja! Estás loco, lo del compromiso solo es por nuestros papas, y decía que era una falta de respeto porque no permitiré que le digas mentiras akane en frente de mi, es una niña muy fea y nadie quisiera estar con ella – dijo ranma sin pensar

- Eres un idiota ranma! – akane lo volvió a golpear mandándolo fuera del salón

Cuando las clases continuaban akane se encontraba entretenida conversando con Nakaro

-Así que tu papa sabe hacer trucos y hechizos- dijo akane impresionada

-Sí, bueno veras, yo vivo solo con mi papa en China, con el entrenaba artes marciales desde niño…

-también sabes artes marciales –interrumpió akane – yo también entreno, deberíamos inscribirnos en el concurso

-si me parece una buena idea, hasta podríamos entrenar juntos – ranma solo los miraba como hablaban y se ponía cada vez mas celoso y en el fondo le dolía ya que el sentía muchas cosas por akane

-como te iba diciendo, mi papá aparte de enseñarme artes marciales también me enseño hacer hechizos, posimas, todo ese tipo de cosas, tuvimos un problema en china, mi papa accidentalmente se equivoco en un hechizo perjudicando a nuestra aldea y nos echaron, quisimos empezar de nuevo y decidimos venir al Japon.

-valla, ha de ser difícil empezar de nuevo y dejar todas las cosas que conoces – la campana termino con la conversación de los chicos, cuando un chico alto, ropas chinas y una trenza se paro delante de ellos

-akane, es hora de irnos – la tomo de la mano y se la llevo enojado, akane no dijo nada y se dejo llevar por ranma, dejando a Nakaro sorprendido

Ya casi estando cerca de casa, ranma no se había dado cuenta que seguía tomando la mano de akane por el camino.

-ranma que te pasa? – ranma paró en seco y vio su mano entrelazada con la de akane, se sonrojo como un tomate y soltó su mano -actúas muy raro – akane comenzó a caminar

-te gusta?-

-que? – akane volteo a verlo

-si te gusta? – ranma miraba desinteresado a otro lado

-si me gusta?, de que hablas ranma? – se acerco a el

-no te hagas!, que si te gusta el chico nuevo!?- la enfrento con la mirada –los vi muy agusto conversando

-estas celoso?- puso una mirada traviesa

-claro que no!, solo pregunto para ver si es que querías quedarte con el – ranma estaba ya muy nervioso, pero para el no era el momento indicado para decirle lo que sentía

-lo sabía, no te preocupes no me interesa en lo absoluto – giro para ir a casa – además ya se que no sientes nada por mi – bajo su cabeza con tristeza y ganas de llorar

-tu no sabes nada akane! – la tomo del brazo y la giro hacia el

-entonces dime porque me dijiste que me amabas para luego decirme que era mentira! – sus ojos ya tenían lagrimas a ranma le partió el corazón verla así quería gritarle que la amaba a los cuatro vientos pero su orgullo le ganaba, con su mano tomo su barbilla mirándola suavemente

-akane…yo…- ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada de cada uno

-tu que? – dijo suavemente akane, a ambos chicos el corazón les latía a mil por hora, sentía que se les iba a salir

-ranma! Que haces con esa niña violenta!? – ambos chicos brincaron del susto separándose a metros

-shamppo que haces aquí? – dijo un ranma nervioso

-vine a invitarte a salir cariño – shamppo se le lanzo abrasarlo, esto era el colmo para akane, solo dio la vuelta y camino a casa

-akane, espera! – ranma trataba de soltarse de shamppo – shamppo…ya…suéltame!

-no!, ranma salir conmigo – la chica de cabello purpura estaba decidida a no soltarlo

-diablos shamppo tengo muchas cosas que hacer – cuando logro zafarse comenzó a brincar por los tejados – hasta luego!

-valla se escapo –

-shamppo? – la chica volteo y vio a un chico con ropas chinas que se le hacia muy familiar

-te conozco? –

-claro que si, mi papa iba muy frecuentemente a tu aldea a vender posimas – shamppo quedo mirando al chico fijamente para recordarlo

-ah! Claro lo recuerdo, eres Nakaro verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-si, también vives aquí? –

-si, vivo con mi abuela y mouse –

-asi que estas casada? –

-NO!, yo no estoy casada con ese pato loco, mi prometido es otro, se llama ranma saotome – dijo feliz

-ranma saotome!? – el chico se sorprendió – espera el no es el prometido de akane tendo?

-si, pero eso fue una obligación de sus papas, el esta enamorado de mi y se casara conmigo – dijo muy decidida que el chico le creyó

-lo sabia, el solo se burlara de ella – shamppo al ver lo preocupado que estaba Nakaro se dio cuenta que le gustaba akane

-oye, acaso te gusta akane? – dijo con una mirada sospechosa

-bueno, estem… si, y por eso no quiero que nadie se burle de ella-

-bueno, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar – dijo con una sonrisa malvada, ella aprovecharía esta gran oportunidad de deshacerse de akane

En el dojo akane se encontraba en su cuarto terminando haciendo sus tareas y con p-chan en sus piernas

-ese ranma, es un mentiroso – cerro su cuaderno y se acosto en su cama junto con p-chan –no entiendo nada, en Jussenkyo me demostró que sentía algo por mi, y ahora parece que no, sigue insultándome, molestándome, haciéndome sentir mal – tomo a su cerdito y lo alzo para quedar cara a cara – tu que dices p-chan, será que empiezo mi vida de nuevo sin ranma?

-cuik cuik – asintió el cerdito feliz

-pero… me dolería mucho, yo…yo… - sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas – yo lo amo – empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, p-chan ante esta reacción salió corriendo del cuarto de akane directo al cuarto de baño

-no dejare que ese miserable de ranma se burle de los sentimientos de akane – se dirigió al dojo a buscar a ranma

-Ranma! – ryoga interrumpió el entrenamiento de ranma

-que tienes cerdo, que no vez que estoy entrenando – ranma quiso continuar cuando un joven lo agarro del cuello muy enojado

-siempre es lo mismo, akane siempre llora por ti y a ti no te interesa! –

-de que hablas, como que akane esta llorando – dijo sorprendido zafándose del agarre de ryoga

-si no quieres estar con ella simplemente rompe el compromiso, y yo me encargare de hacerla feliz – ranma piso a ryoga

-así que quieres aprovecharte ryoga –

-jejeje…- ryoga reía nerviosamente

-PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO TE DEJARE LAS COSAS TAN FÁCILES! – ahora ranma es el que agarra a ryoga por el cuello, y lo mando volando por los aires

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela Furinkan estaban empezando los preparativos para el fin de semana, había mucho movimiento y los chicos perdían clases a menudo, akane estaba en la azotea con la mirada perdida, estaba pensando en si reiniciar su vida, o enfrentar a ranma de una vez por todas

-akane, que haces aquí – Nakaro apareció

-nada, pensando – dijo sin mirarlo

-estas pensando en ranma –

-que? Jeje no – akane no podía mentir se le notaba claramente

-akane a mi no me engañas, mira yo se lo que pasa entre ustedes dos y el no te aprecia, no te ama, no siente nada por ti – en ese momento ranma había estado buscando a su prometida, cuando vio que estaba hablando con Nakaro se escondió de tras de la puerta a escuchar

-Nakaro, las cosas no son como piensas…-

-pues las veo akane!, tu no tienes que sufrir por culpa de ese tonto que para el no vales nada – estas palabras golpearon akane en el corazón - tu mereces a alguien que te aprecie y te haga muy feliz – se acerco mas a ella y tomo sus manos haciendo que akane se pusiera nerviosa, ranma estaba estallando de ira estaba a punto de salir cuando…

-Nakaro, no mal interpretes las cosas, mira…yo, soy la prometida de ranma, y no puedo estar con nadie más que no sea con el – se soltó de la mano de Nakaro, ranma se sintió satisfecho con esto se estaba dando cuenta que akane solo lo quería a el

-akane, no puedo dejar que te pase esto – se acerco peligrosamente a ella –yo te ayudare a olvidar a ranma – se fue acercando lentamente cuando un rápido chico empujo fuertemente a Nakaro contra la pared

-te advierto que si te vuelves acercar akane la pagaras muy caro – dijo ranma con una mirada llena de ira

-ranma… - akane estaba sorprendida, ranma siempre aparecía en el momento indicado, estaba muy feliz

-aléjate ranma!, akane no te merece – se levanto del suelo

-tú no sabes eso!, akane es mía! Y solo yo puedo hacerla feliz! – akane solo escuchaba a ranma su corazón latía muy rápido, sentía mucha felicidad

-ni lo sueñes!, sabes qué?, te reto! Este fin de semana, tu yo en el torneo, el que pierda se alejara de akane! –

-pues prepara tus maletas porque te vas a ir muy pronto – ranma estaba demasiado confiado

-eso lo veremos – el chico salió corriendo, akane y ranma estaban solos

-ranma… -

-ganare este torneo – la miro – no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi – dicho esto salió de la azotea dejando akane impactada por sus palabras, ya no sabia que pensar

Ya se acercaba el gran día, akane no sabía como acercarse a ranma, el estaba más concentrado entrenando, akane estaba confundida no sabía que pensar a veces sentía que ranma solo la veía como una amiga y otras veces sentía que ranma la quería, ella estaba locamente enamorada de el pero a veces por no saber lo que ranma sentía por ella trababa de dejar de luchar por el, ya eran muchas confusiones para ella, quería saber de una vez por todas que pasaba por la mente de ranma, estaba decidida a hablar con el y preguntarle que era lo que sentía el por ella.

-akane, podrías decirle a ranma que la cena pronto estará lista – le pidió kasumi sacándola de sus pensamientos

-si, enseguida kasumi – se dirigió al dojo

Cuando se acerco, se quedo parada en la puerta observándolo, vio cada movimiento de ranma, su cuerpo bien formado y marcado, su mirada fija y muy concentrado en lo que hacia, akane se perdió con su mirada, lo que sentía por ranma era demasiado grande, lo amaba de verdad era inevitable perderse en esa mirada azul, ranma se percato de la presencia de akane y paro su entrenamiento sentándose

-akane, que haces aquí?

-ranma, la cena ya va a estar y kasumi me pidió que te avisara – dijo sentándose alado de el

-bien, entonces iré a darme un baño – se levanto pero fue detenido por akane

-ranma espera… - lo tomo de la mano haciéndolo sentar afrente a ella, el solo se dejo llevar por akane y sin decir ninguna palabra la obedeció –yo…quería saber – akane alzó la vista y lo miro fijamente –porque haces todo esto? – esta pregunta hiso que ranma se sonrojara

-a que te refieres akane? – pregunto nervioso

-tu sabes, a esto de querer derrotar a Nakaro – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-ah, bueno…es que… tu sabes – comenzó a trabarse – el premio, podría ganar la oportunidad de ir a china y librarme de mi maldición

-pero Nakaro dijo que el que perdía…bueno…tendría que alejarse – miro a los ojos de su prometido

-bueno eso… tendrá que verse en el torneo – ranma sabia que el no perdería, haría hasta lo imposible por ganar y quedarse a lado de akane, un largo silencio se torno en el ambiente

-quisiera que tu ganaras – rompió el silencio akane, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose, lo había dicho, había dicho algo que ponía en evidencia sus sentimientos

-akane… -esto le movió el corazón a ranma, lo que acababa de decir akane le había dado a entender que ella sentía algo por el – quieres decir que…quieres…que me quede contigo –pregunto tímidamente

-bueno…la verdad -….- mi vida es mucho mejor si estas a mi lado –lo dijo finalmente, akane no podía creer lo que había dicho pero ya su corazón había hablado, se sonrojo y tenia su mirada fija en los ojos de su prometido, ranma sitio el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía a su prometida ya que ella ya estaba dando el primer paso, tomo su cara entre sus manos y se acerco mas a ella

-akane, te prometo una cosa – fue acercando su cara mas a la de ella – nunca, escúchame, nunca…- su voz se fue volviendo mas baja mientras mas se acercaba quedando a centímetros de sus labios, akane podía sentir el aliento de su prometido, ambos cerraron los ojos, akane se perdió en la dulce voz de su prometido – me alejare de ti, porque lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte y nadie nunca cambiara eso –

-_ranma…_ - pensó akane, corazón latía demasiado rápido, estaba demasiado feliz, ranma abrió un poco lo ojos viendo los labios de akane, sentía muchas ganas de probarlos, y esa era su oportunidad

-chicos vengan la cena esta lista! – grito kasumi desde el patio, despertando a los chicos del susto, aun sonrojados no dejaban de mirarse

-será mejor que vallamos antes de que vengan – dijo ranma muy nervioso levantándose para dirigirse a la casa, akane lo tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ranma se quedo estático, no sabia como reaccionar, akane lo había besado, en la mejilla… pero bueno, era un beso de akane

-se que ganaras – dijo akane antes de salir del dojo dejando a ranma sin palabras en el dojo

La cena transcurrió normalmente, ya a la hora de dormir, akane pudo dormir mas tranquila sabia que ranma nunca se alejaría de ella por mas que trataran de hacerlos alejarse

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA POR AHORA, MAÑANA SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO MAS :D


	2. la trampa

Bueno aquí continuo con esta historia, espero ser buena para los primeros fics que estoy escribiendo, agradezco que les haya gustado :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, como no le dio un final a ranma ½ pues mi mente le está dando muchos finales felices :D

**LA TRAMPA**

Esa misma noche, lejos de la casa de los tendo se encontraban shamppo y Nakaro conversando encima de un techo

-Shamppo, estás segura de que puede funcionar? – Nakaro estaba confundido por el plan de shamppo, esa chica a veces podía ser muy mala

-estoy muy segura, además ya quiero que ranma se separe de akane, y aprovechando que tu estas en Japón sería perfecto para mi plan – le guiño el ojo para darle confianza

-está bien, yo no quiero que saotome se quede con la linda akane, desde que la vi supe que ella tenía que ser mi esposa –

-entonces si quieres que akane sea tuya, debes hacer todo lo que te dije – shamppo sonrió –mañana mismo haremos lo que dije – se puso de pie para irse – y recuerda ni una palabra de esto a nadie

Nakaro se quedo en el techo mirando a shamppo "_ojala funcione y akane se quede conmigo" _

-akane, ranma! Bajen a desayuna – kasumi los llamo de la escalera

-ya voy – akane se había levantado temprano y ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela, iba corriendo y antes de bajar vio al cuarto de ranma, camino hasta llegar ahí y abrió la puerta muy despacio, y vio que su prometido seguía durmiendo frunció un seño de desagrado, otra vez llegarían tarde, se acerco a ranma y se sentó a lado de el –ranma… -comenzó a llamarlo, paso su mano para apartarle un mechón de cabello – "_ranma…abra sido un sueño lo que me dijiste ayer?" – _akane recordó la conversación que tuvieron en el dojo en la noche y recordó cuando él estuvo a punto de besarla, akane no se había dado cuenta de que ranma tenía los ojos abiertos puestos sobre ella

-akane? Se puede saber que haces? – pregunto lanzándole una mirada sospechosa

-eh, bueno yo – akane se puso de pie rápido y camino hasta la puerta, que ranma la allá atrapado en ese momento en que lo veía dormir era muy vergonzoso –date prisa o llegaremos tarde – salió del cuarto muy rápido para llegar al comedor a desayunar

-ya despertó ranma? – pregunto kasumi

-si, en un momento baja – dijo akane comiendo

-bueno yo me voy a la escuela – nabiki se puso de pie y se fue

Ranma bajaba en ese momento, algo cansado pues levantarse en la mañana no era lo de el, se sentó a lado de akane –buenos días – dijo

-buenos días – respondieron soun y kasumi –toma ranma, desayuna rápido o llegaran tarde – kasumi le paso su comida, akane ya había acabado de comer y se puso de pie

-ranma date prisa – ranma al escuchar a akane comió lo más rápido que pudo, tomaba su te para no atorarse

-espera…un…momento – decía mientras comía

-hijo si no puedes comer, yo me lo comeré por ti- genma con una sonrisota le arrebato el plato a ranma

-no seas abusivo papa! – grito ranma para comerse lo ultimo y salir corriendo con akane

Akane y ranma iban de prisa hasta llegar a la escuela, por suerte no llegaron tarde justo a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta

-por poco y nos quedamos afuera – dijo akane jadeando y caminando para ir a su salón

Ya en el salón todos estaban prestando atención a la clase de matemáticas, Nakaro no dejaba de observar a akane, ranma se había dado cuenta de eso y la sangre le hervía del coraje

-"_que le ve ese tonto a akane" _– se preguntaba el chico de la trenza, akane no se había dado cuenta porque estaba muy concentrada en su clase, pero atrás de ella se veía un aura roja y era la de ranma que no paraba de mirar a Nakaro con cara de asesino

Ya a la hora del receso, ranma se fue con sus amigos hasta la cafetería a comprar comida, Nakaro aprovecho ese momento para ir hablar con akane

-hola akane – dijo tímidamente

-hola…que pasa? – akane no le agrada hablar mucho con el por lo que paso en la escuela el otro día

-akane podemos hablar, por favor – no la veía muy convencida a akane – prometo no molestarte

-de acuerdo- ambos salieron de salón para ir al patio

-akane, quería pedirte disculpas – dijo Nakaro mirándola intensamente – no tengo justificación por lo de ayer– se dio la vuelta y apoyo su mano con la pared – diablos, yo lo sabía, después de que mi papa hiso ese hechizo en mi… - al decir eso akane lo miro sorprendida, de que estaba hablando?, hechizo? Por eso se comportaba así?

-de que hablas? – dijo akane

-akane, cuando era pequeño – se sentó y abrazo sus piernas – mi papá practicaba mucho la hechicería mientras me dejaba entrenando en el bosque, yo era un niño muy tímido, todos se burlaban de mi por no tener mamá – akane se sentó a lado de él para escucharlo – no era muy bueno en las artes marciales, hacia lo que mejor podía, pero no lo lograba – empuño sus manos y lagrimas querían salir pero viro su cara para que akane no lo viera – un día, mientras entrenaba llegaron unos chicos de otra aldea, y todos me golpearon no recuerdo nada, solo cuando desperté en mi cama, mi papa me había encontrado inconsciente en el bosque, aun…aun recuerdo todo lo que me dijo – akane sentía pena por el

-_"Nakaro, no puedo creer que seas tan débil" – _decía su padre mientras limpiaba sus heridas

-"_pero papá eran muchos" – _el niño comenzó a llorar

-"_se supone que vienes de una familia excelente en las artes marciales" – _se puso de pie y le llevo una taza de te – _"bebe esto, luego me agradecerás, no pensé que tendría que hacerle esto a mi hijo"_

-que te dio? – pregunto akane muy interesada en la historia

-el había preparado una poción para ser más fuerte, más atrevido, más valiente – hizo una pausa – desde entonces, me he convertido en un fuerte guerrero, y muy audaz, a veces eso me perjudicaba ya que la gente se alejaba de mi - miro akane a los ojos – por esa razón akane, me comporte ese día así, no era yo, era el hechizo de mi padre

-valla, que problema que tienes – akane puso su mano en el hombro del chico – no te preocupes, entonces, eso de la competencia con ranma?

-akane, ya es tarde, di mi palabra de artista marcial, tengo que luchar contra saotome – se puso de mi y miro a akane – pero no te preocupes no me interpondré entre tú y ranma – akane sonrió aliviada – solo quiero que seamos buenos amigos – le estiro su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-claro Nakaro – le sonrió y luego se dirigieron al salón

-chicas, y akane? – pregunto ranma a las amigas de akane

-akane salió con Nakaro – le respondieron

-"_diablos otra vez ese tipo" – _ranma iba corriendo a buscar a su prometida pero antes de llegar a la puerta pareció akane y Nakaro – se puede saber que hacías? – le pregunto enojado

-lo siento ranma es mi culpa, quería pedirle disculpas a akane por lo de ayer – ranma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando era demasiado raro

-y desde cuando tanta amabilidad? – pregunto ranma

-luego te explico ranma, ya llego el profesor – akane se dirigió a su asiento, ranma observaba a Nakaro, sabía que algo raro ocurría, no confiaba para nada en ese chico, se sentó en su lugar, las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente

Nakaro en su lugar no dejaba de observar a akane, con una sonrisa sabia que el plan de shamppo estaba dando resultado.

Ya a la salida de la escuela todos los chicos que se iban a inscribir para el torneo acudieron al profesor ya cuando acabaron, akane le iba contando todo lo que le dijo Nakaro en el camino, ranma iba caminado a lado de ella escuchando atentamente

-eso fue todo lo que te dijo? – pregunto ranma

-si, la verdad me da mucha pena –

-no creí que fueras tan ingenua de lo que ya eres – dijo ranma riendo – está claro que solo te mintió

-oye que te pasa! – Akane frunció un seño – yo se cuando me mienten, además el desde que llego me conto que su papá practicaba hechicería, tuvo que ser verdad

-se nota que eres boba akane, pues yo no le creo nada a ese tipo, y estaré listo para cuando me enfrente con el – dijo decidido

-también me dijo sobre eso – akane se sonrojo – dijo que…no se va a interponer entre nosotros –noto que ranma la miraba y ella se sonrojaba aun mas – pero que de todas formas luchara contigo

-pues como te dije akane, yo no le creo nada a ese tipo – siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa.

En el restaurante de shamppo estaba Nakaro conversando con ella

-y bien que tal te fue? – pregunto shamppo

-akane se creyó todo lo que le dije – dijo satisfecho

-te lo dije, akane puede llegar a ser muy ingenua – shamppo estaba complacida con el trabajo de Nakaro –bueno mañana daremos el golpe final, estas listo Nakaro?

-demasiado listo diría yo – rio por un segundo – no puedo esperar, ya quiero que sea mañana

En ese momento cologne iba entrando con mouse y unas compras

-date prisa mouse tenemos muchos pedidos por hacer – cologne se percato de la presencia de Nakaro –Nakaro? Eres tu? Pero que haces aquí – pregunto la vieja

-hola señora cologne, vine con mi padre, nos quedaremos por un tiempo aquí

-pues espero que se vallan pronto, este chico causa muchos problemas – dijo Mouse, cologne lo golpeo en la cabeza con su bastón

-no seas mal educado mouse – cologne se acerco a Nakaro – y que te trae hasta nuestro hogar

-bueno, yo me encontré con shamppo y… -

-vino a visitarnos estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas – dijo shamppo interrumpiendo a Nakaro

-ya veo, entonces te quedas a comer – le pregunto al muchacho, el asintió con la cabeza

-escucha bien, shamppo es mi prometida y no quiero que te le acerques – mouse apareció y lo jalo de la camisa

-mouse! – Shamppo lo golpeo – perdónalo es un poco tonto – dijo sonriendo

Ya en casa de los tendo todos estaban cenando y platicando agustamente hasta que nabiki le dio por molestar a akane

-akane, es cierto lo que dicen en la escuela – todos miraron a nabiki

-eh? – akane miro curiosa a nabiki –que cosa?

-que hay un chico nuevo el cual está muy interesado en ti – le guiño el ojo

-no seas boba nabiki, el no está interesado en mi solo somos amigos

-pues no lo creo, ya que ranma acepto el reto para pelear por tu amor – akane y ranma se estaban atragantando por la comida

-es eso cierto hijo? – pregunto alegre Nodoka

-ranma debes amar mucho a mi hija – soun se acerco a el mientras lloraba

-valla ranma hasta que por fin te decidiste – dice Happosai

-"ese es mi hijo!"- alzo un cartel el panda

-ya deje de molestarme! – ranma cansado grito –si acepte fue porque el premio para el concurso en ganar un viaje gratis a cualquier manantial del mundo, akane se quedo callada ya que ranma no le había dicho eso el otro día, pensó que todo lo que paso en el dojo fue mentira

-"enserio!?" – dijo el panda –"pues yo también voy a concursar"

-ni lo sueñes papá esto es solo para los estudiantes de la escuela, además no se aceptan viejos en la competencia – ranma rio y genma lo golpeo con uno de sus carteles

-tu también participaras akane? – Pregunto kasumi mientras el resto estaba peleando – supongo que ha de haber competencia para chicas –

-si, Nakaro y yo ya nos inscribimos

-espera dijiste Nakaro? – todos dejaron de pelear, y observaron al maestro Happosai – por si acaso no es Nakaro Wong?

-el mismo, que hay con eso maestro – dijo ranma

-valla creí que esa familia vivía en china, pero que harán aquí –

-pues dijo que tuvo problemas con una aldea y el y su padre vinieron aquí – dijo akane

-no puede ser! – Happosai acomodo y prendió su pipa –esa familia es muy peligrosa, saben mucho sobre conjuros y hechizos, y eso les permite ganar en las artes marciales

Todos miraban al maestro, ranma no podía creer lo que le estaba contando

-Ja! Pues no es rival para mí – dijo confiado

-no te creas ranma, ellos son personas en las que no se puede confiar – akane miro al maestro no sabía que creer ya que a ella le parecía que Nakaro era una gran persona

-y como usted sabe eso maestro, de donde los conoce? –pregunto akane

-bueno cuando anduve por china hace unos diez años, me tope con el padre y con el hijo, el padre al principio parecía una buena persona, hasta me ayudaba con algunos hechizos para conquistar chicas – dijo con una cara de baboso –tenía muchas novias jejeje

-puede seguir con la historia no nos interesa la suya! – ranma golpeo a Happosai

-bueno ranma pero no te pongas pesado! – el maestro se sentó bien –bueno después de un tiempo las cosas iban marchando mal, Mitsoku el padre, estaba cada vez más raro, hacia hechizos malos para tratar de conquistar a la aldea, hasta que una noche la destruyo completa

-y usted donde estaba en ese momento – pregunto soun

-bueno yo, me quede dormido – dijo riéndose y todos cayeron para atrás

-viejo cobarde – dijo ranma

-no pienses que no quise ayudar ranma, el me había dado una bebida y me dejo dormido, y acabo con los guerreros de esa aldea, cuando desperté el ya no estaba y se había ido con su hijo

-valla que historia más espeluznante – dijo kasumi

-hijo por favor ten cuidado con ese chico – Nodoka la historia la había dejado asustada

-lo vez akane, no tenias que confiar en él –le dijo ranma

-y si solo el padre es así – todos miraron akane – tal vez Nakaro no sea como el padre

-se nota que cada día eres más torpe akane! – le grito ranma –no puedes confiar en un tipo como ese! Te prohíbo que te acerques a el me escuchaste!

-tampoco es para que me grites de ese modo! Grosero! – akane se defendió

-akane, yo pienso que debes hacerle caso, al fin y al cabo es tu prometido – dijo nabiki

-ella tiene razón, debes obedecer a tu futuro esposo – kasumi estaba de acuerdo con nabiki

-ranma lo único que hace es preocuparse por ti hija, debes obedecerlo – dijo soun

-ese es mi hijo! Cuidando a su linda prometida – dice Nodoka

-"esto huele a matrimonio" – saco su cartel el panda

Ranma no pudo mas con la presión, todos lo estaban molestando, tenía que salir de esa situación rápido

-nadie quiere casarse con una fea marimacho, grosera y aparte…. – decía ranma pero no pudo acabar ya que una mesa le cayó en cima

-pues yo no me quiero casar con un mentiroso! – akane le había dolido mucho lo que ranma dijo y se fue a su habitación, ya ahí se acostó en su cama y abrazo a su almohada – es un bobo, dijo que sentía algo por mi – las lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla – pero nunca dijo que era, será que….solo me ve como una amiga mas – abrazo mas fuerte su almohada - ya no se que pensar, estoy muy confundida, pero a pesar de todo, lo amo mucho – enterró su cara en la almohada y se puso a llorar

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encaminaban a la escuela, akane estaba muy enojada con ranma y no lo espero y se fue sola, en el camino se encontró con Nakaro

-Nakaro, que haces por aquí? – pregunto akane

-hola akane, bueno por aquí vivo – le dijo contento

-aahh, pues no te había visto antes –

-lo que pasa es que voy muy temprano a la escuela, por cierto akane hoy madrugaste – siguieron avanzando

-si, ya estaba cansada de llegar tarde

-y donde, esta tu prometido? –miraba a todos lados buscándolo

-el se quedo, parece que el si va a llegar tarde

En ese momento Nakaro aprovecho que estaban solos para llevar a cabo su plan, de su mochila saco un pan al vapor

-mira akane, mi papa va a abrir un nuevo restaurante y necesito tu opinión, pruébalo y dime si te gusta – akane tomo el pan al vapor y lo comió

-valla esta delicioso – seguía comiendo

-me alegra! – dijo sonriendo, cuando akane acabo con el pan seguían caminando conversando de algunas trivialidades hasta que Nakaro se para en frente de ella

-akane no sientes nada por ranma verdad? – Nakaro la miro fijamente, akane en ese momento se sintió muy extraña

-no siento nada? –pregunto

-tu no sientes nada por ranma saotome – eso no fue una pregunta ya fue una afirmación del chico

-bueno…yo….- akane estaba demasiado confundida, no sabía que estaba pasando por alguna extraña razón afirmo lo que el muchacho le dijo –no, no siento nada por ranma

Nakaro sonrió satisfecho su plan había dado resultado

-bueno entonces vamos a la escuela – Nakaro seguía haciendo conversación, akane por otro lado se sentía extraña no sabia que pensar en ese momento, su mente estaba aislada y todo lo que decía el chico sentía que era verdad

…

…..

…..

…

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, :D HOY MISMO PIENSO ACABAR EL OTRO CAPITULO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECIO Y QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA :D


	3. sin sentimientos en el corazon

BUENO AQUÍ SIGO CON LA OTRA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA :D

**SIN SENTIMIENTOS EN EL CORAZON **

-rayos, akane como no pudiste despertarme! – decía ranma mientras corría camino a la escuela

Ya cuando entraron todos a clases, ranma llego a último momento jadeando de lo cansado que estaba, y se acerco a akane

-oye akane porque no me despertaste!? – pregunto enojado

-jeje lo siento ranma lo olvide- le dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se le hizo muy extraña, akane siendo amable con él?, ni el mismo lo creía, pensó que estaba enojado con el

-eh…bueno ya no importa – regreso a su asiento, durante toda la clase observo a akane, se la veía con la mirada un poco perdida, cerraba los ojos fuertemente como si le doliera algo y luego los abría como si nada –"_ah de ser mi imaginación" – _se dijo así mismo

Durante las clases Hiroshi le comentaba a daisuke que había visto a akane llegar con Nakaro a la escuela, ranma al escuchar eso se dio la vuelta

-Como es eso que akane vino con ese cretino? – pregunto enojado

-yo los vi, venían muy alegres –

-ranma, yo de ti estaría pendiente de ese Nakaro, parece que quiere robarte a tu novia – ambos chicos comenzaron a reir

-ustedes tres! Si siguen comportándose de esa manera se van de clases! – el maestro asusto a los tres chicos, se sentaron bien y el maestro continuo con la clase

Ya cuando sonó la campana de receso Nakaro se acerco a akane

-akane vamos a comer juntos – le dijo con una sonrisa

-seguro Nakaro – le respondió con la misma sonrisa

-akane espera – ranma se puso en frente de los dos

-que sucede ranma? – pregunto su prometida

-podemos hablar un momento – ranma la tomo del brazo y se la llevo del salón para ir a la azotea

-que pasa ranma, para que me traes aquí – pregunto akane soltándose del agarre de ranma

-como es eso de que viniste con ese tipo, creo que fui muy claro cuando te dije que no te acercaras a el –

-no entiendo porque te enojas ranma, solo…somos amigos no? – dijo akane pero su mirada cambio, no sabía si lo que decía lo estaba afirmando o era una pregunta

-eh?...bueno…akane yo – ranma no sabía que decirle akane lo trataba distinto, como si fueran solo amigos, en ese momento akane se mareo un poco y ranma la tomo de los brazos –akane, te encuentras bien? – ranma la hiso sentar y se sentó a lado de ella

-sí, solo me maree un poco – akane se acomodo y recostó su cabeza en la pared –solo me lo encontré camino a la escuela nada mas

-y no…te hizo nada? – ranma quería saber porque akane estaba demasiado rara, sabía que aquel chico le había hecho algo a su prometida

-no te preocupes ranma, estoy bien – akane lo miro con una sonrisa, ranma sintió que se sonrojaba, la sonrisa de akane era lo más hermoso que podía presenciar, el no dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada a su prometida, a la mujer que amaba, y no dejaría que Nakaro se le acercara no confiaba para nada en el

-akane – en ese momento llego Nakaro

-se puede saber que haces tu aquí – ranma se puso de pie poniéndose en frente de su prometida

-vine por akane, ella quedo en comer conmigo –

-que no ves que akane está conmigo, no nos interrumpas! –

-pues akane si quiere venir conmigo… - miro akane fijamente – verdad akane, dile a ranma que quieres venir conmigo – algo en ese momento cambio en la mirada de akane, no podía controlarse sentía unas ganas muy grandes de ir con Nakaro pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no – verdad…akane – Nakaro fijo mas su mirada en la chica, akane ya no podía controlarse en ese momento se separo de ranma

-si, quiero ir contigo – dijo como si estuviera hablando un robot

-akane? – ranma miro preocupado a su prometida, su mirada estaba perdida como en el salón, estaba totalmente seguro de que algo le había pasado

-ya la oíste, nos vamos – tomo akane del brazo y salió corriendo

-qué extraño, tendré que averiguar que pasa – ranma se dispuso a seguirlos

Ya en el patio estaban akane y Nakaro sentados de bajo de un árbol

-akane, ten te traje otro pan al vapor – Nakaro sabía que akane era muy fuerte así que le daría de esos panes todas las veces posible

-gracias, pero no quiero – akane en el fondo sabia que eso no era conveniente

-que dices – le sonrio – son deliciosos y se que te gustan mucho – akane tomo el pan y lo comio lentamente

-tienes razón, están muy ricos – cuando acabo de comer el pan miro a Nakaro, no sabia que sucedía pero se sentía muy extraña

-akane, no quiero te vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra a ranma – dijo en un tono serio

-porque? – pregunto akane

-pues porque tu odias a ranma – Nakaro la miro fijamente como queriéndose adentrar a su mente, el corazón de akane cada vez estaba más confundido, no sabía qué hacer pero sentía que debía hacerle caso a Nakaro –además el es el novio de shamppo la cual es tu mejor amiga-

-enserio? – pregunto

-si, y para ti no es digno que le hables al prometido de tu mejor amiga, verdad akane –

-pues si….tienes razón –

-entonces dejaras de hablarle a ranma –

-porque tiene que dejar de hablarme!? – ranma apareció a lo lejos, todo se quedo en silencio por un minuto hasta que ranma no soporto mas el silencio de Nakaro – anda! Dime! Porque tienes que decirle esas cosas akane!

-porque son ciertas! Akane no te ama! Ella te detesta! – Nakaro tomo la mano de akane –anda akane díselo! Dile a ranma que lo odias!

-Nakaro yo… - akane sintió presión en la mano de Nakaro –si, yo odio a ranma

Ranma se quedo en shock por lo que dijo akane, no…no podía ser cierto akane no era asi con él, el sabia que ella lo quería, akane nunca le diría que lo odiaba

-aléjate de akane! – ranma empuño sus manos

-no puedes obligarme akane quiere estar conmigo – dijo el chico muy decidido

Ranma no soporto mas y se lanzo a el –no quiero que te acerques a mi prometida! – iba a propanarle un golpe pero Nakaro lo esquivo fácilmente –valla asi que si sabes pelear

-no me subestimes saotome! – dijo el chico que se giro y con una pata le pudo dar en el pecho ranma arrastro los pies para no caer y se lanzo a Nakaro

-el truco de las castañas! – Nakaro pudo evitar algunos golpes pero otros le dieron en la cara, seguía con patadas hasta que le dio una en el estomago

-pelea! Pelea! Pelea! – todos los estudiantes se acercaron hasta llegar a ranma

-hagan sus apuestas! Quien ganara este encuentro?! – nabiki gritaba y los chicos se le acercaban para apostar al ganador

Nakaro logro alejarse a metros de ranma y comenzó a mover sus manos de manera circular

-te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo saotome! – un aura comenzó a rodear al chico hasta que una bola de energía se formo y la lanzo a ranma

-huracán del tigre! – ranma también lanzo uno con todas sus fuerzas

Ambas energías chocaban, las dos eran demasiado fuertes

-no permitiré! Que te acerques akane! Ahhhh! – ranma grito y su energía aumento mas y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Nakaro se sintiera débil y diera un salto para esquivar la energía, ranma aprovecho el momento y tomo akane de la cintura y se la llevo

Se encontraban lejos de la escuela, akane se quedo de pie con la mirada perdida, ranma se encontraba frente a ella mirándola

-dime akane! Que te hiso ese infeliz! – la tomaba de los hombros

-no te me acerques ranma! No quiero que me toques! – akane se soltó del agarre de ranma

-tú no estabas así ayer! Ese idiota te hiso algo! Dímelo! – ranma seguía presionando a akane

-no sé de que hablas! Déjame en paz! – en ese momento apareció shamppo en su bicicleta y con algunos pedidos

-hola ranma! Quieres salir conmigo? – shamppo se abrazo a ranma, akane miro tristemente se sentía rara, tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo a ranma no sabía si era porque lo detestaba en ese momento o porque sentía celos, estaba muy confundida

-suéltame shamppo no tengo tiempo para esto! – ranma se soltó de shamppo

-porque le hablas así a tu prometida? Que grosero? – ranma y shamppo se quedaron en shock con el comentario de akane, shamppo al final se dio cuenta de que el plan con Nakaro había funcionado así que aprovecharía el momento, ranma no podía creer lo que escuchaba, akane diciéndole eso!? En vez de golpearlo

-pero de que prometida hablas! Mi única prometida…- ranma estaba gritando pero shamppo lo interrumpió

-soy yo! – Shamppo feliz se para al frente de akane – tienes razón akane, ranma es mi prometido, y me voy a casar con el

-sí, eso ya lo sé – dijo akane

-akane? Que sucede contigo!? – ranma se puso en medio de akane y shamppo para mirar fijamente a los ojos de akane, ella se perdió instantáneamente en la mirada de ranma, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, porque sentía eso?, acaso sentía algo por el? Se mareo un poco y se dio la vuelta eso la estaba estresando mucho y corrió para ir a casa

-akane espera! – ranma salió corriendo de tras de ella

-que bien, el plan salió a la perfección – se dijo shamppo

-así que ya lo comprobaste con tus propios ojos – Nakaro apareció de tras de ella

-tienes razón, akane piensa que no siente nada por ranma –

-fue difícil al principio tuve que darle doble porción de la pócima, akane es muy fuerte –

-eres muy bueno haciendo hechizos, enséñame como hacer el conjuro de manipulación de los sentimientos, así podre hacer que ranma se enamore de mi- decía feliz shamppo

-no es muy sencillo, solo pocos podemos lograrlo – Nakaro sonrió – déjame que logre que akane se case conmigo y te ayudare con saotome

-muchas gracias Nakaro – ambos rieron, pero no se dieron cuenta que escondidos de tras de un árbol se encontraba mouse y había escuchado toda la conversación

-así que ese cretino piensa ayudar a shamppo para que se quede con ranma!?, no lo voy a permitir – mouse salió corriendo de ahí

Akane llego a casa primero que ranma y se encerró en su habitación, ranma entro de tras de ella y tocaba su puerta muy fuerte

-akane ábreme! –

-no quiero verte ranma! Déjame en paz! –

-si no abres la puerta te juro que la hare caer! – ranma estaba desesperado, esa no era akane, parecía como la hubieran cambiado se veía que ya no sentía lo mismo hasta defendió a shamppo, algo le había echo Nakaro de eso estaba seguro

-deja de ser insistente ranma! quiero dormir! –

-solo dime que te hiso Nakaro!

En ese momento akane abrió la puerta su mirada era seria

-ya te lo dije ranma, el no me hiso nada, además, tu estas comprometido con shamppo y yo solo seré tu amiga nada mas – ranma quedo paralizado esto no estaba bien, akane no podía decirle esas cosas, ella era su única prometida y no quería estar con nadie mas

-akane no es cierto tu….-

-ya te dije ranma, no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad – akane lo interrumpió y cerro su puerta, ranma se quedo parado fuera de la habitación de akane con la palabra en la boca, no podía reaccionar

-pero que..? – fue lo único que pudo decir, fue a su habitación pues estaba muy cansado solo quería relajarse un poco –mañana mismo averiguare que le hiso ese idiota a akane

Después de un rato ranma escucho un estruendo alguien había entrado a su habitación, vio a mouse y se puso de pie para atacarlo

-tranquilo ranma hoy estoy de tu parte! – dijo mouse

-de mi parte? De que hablas? –

-pues no creas que hago esto por caerte bien, solo lo hago porque no quiero que shamppo se quede contigo –

-dilo de una vez mouse que pasa! –

-bueno, hoy en la tarde estaba haciendo unas compras, y vi a shamppo y a ese Nakaro conversando

-Nakaro? Acaso lo conoces? –

-si, el vendía pociones en nuestra aldea, era conocido por ser un tramposo y presumido con las mujeres

-y que hacía con shamppo?

-bueno parece que Nakaro utilizo uno de sus hechizos en akane, se llama manipulación de los sentimientos, usa eso para que ella se olvide de ti –

-ese tramposo! Me las pagara! –

-después de casarse con akane el muy idiota quiere hacer lo mismo contigo para que te enamores de mi shamppo – dijo mouse muy enojado

-eso nunca mouse, y sabes cómo deshacer el hechizo?

-pues, creo que sí, he oído que si haces algo para que la persona que está siendo manipulada te recuerde, el hechizo pierde su efecto

-algo para que me recuerde? – "_en este momento piensa que solo siente una amistad por mi" _

En ese momento ranma se sonrojo, pues por su mente cruzaba la única manera de hacerla recordarlo

-oye ranma! porque te sonrojas!? – mouse se alejaba de el

-de nada pato, ahora vete de mi cuarto –

-esta bien pero recuerda! No te acerques a shamppo! – mouse se fue

-así que eso hizo el muy cobarde, utilizar de esa manera a akane – ranma se sentó y cerro los ojos de la ira – pues esta me las va a pagar muy caro!

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, MAÑANA SEGUIRE CON EL OTRO CAPITULO

:D


End file.
